Sprucemas Tree (PvZH)
This Plant was made for the Christmas Contest. You can still join in before the due date. 's Original.|strength = 4|health = 4|cost = 4|set = |rarity = Event|class = Guardian|tribe = Tree Plant|trait = Bullseye, Armored 1|ability = Start of Turn : Conjure any card. If you get an Event Card, conjure an Event Card once more.|flavor text = "O Sprucemas Tree, O Sprucemas Tree, how powerful in gameplay you would be..."}}Sprucemas Tree is an Undiscovered Event Plant card made by . It belongs to the Guardian Class, It costs 4 to play, it has 4 and , has Bullseye and Armored 1 '''Trait, Its ability allows it to Conjure any card, and when you gets an Event Card out of it, this will conjure another Event Card once more. This plant has no counterparts yet. This plant was released at the Undiscovered Chaos set update, which was in 20XX. Origins '''Sprucemas Tree was based off of two things, a Spruce Tree, which was the Spruce Part of its name, and a Christmas Tree, a tree that was symbolized everytime on Christmas. It also makes sense of why Christmas Tree, in this case Sprucemas Tree, is a spruce. Because mostly Christmas trees are from Pine Trees, Spruce Trees, or Fir trees. His description is a reference to the song O Tannenbaum, or O Christmas Tree, a German Christmas song associated with the traditional Christmas tree by the early 20th century and sung as a Christmas carol. But the first sentence got replaced with how powerful he can get in gameplay. Statistics * Class : Guardian * Tribe : Party Trick * Traits : Bullseye and Armored 1 * Ability : Conjure any card at the Start of Turn. If you get an Event Card, conjure an Event Card once more. * Set : Event Card Description "O Sprucemas Tree, O Sprucemas Tree, how powerful in gameplay you would be..." Startegies With He was good enough of a plant that was available already on Turn 4. Not only he is Sturdy as heck, but combined with Umbrella Leaf when playing as Grass Knuckles will turn the tide of the game. His ability to conjure any card at the Start of turn could be called as Lesser Eureka for Plants, as Professor Brainstorm's Eureka conjures 3 plants. He could be powerful, due to the fact that he can be planted as early in Turn 4 (or Turn 3 if you are playing as a Solar Hero and uses Sunflower), he also has Bullseye trait, and also Armored 1 'trait, meaning he can (now) be defeated by earliest 'Deadly Zombie such as Smelly Zombie. You can use this plant pretty much freely, because if this plant gets hit very early on, it will pretty much survives. So, don't hesitate on using it, just be cautious if you want Cards galore. Not only he's good at fighting, he's good at conjuring good cards. Due to his start of turn ability, which conjures any card, and when he gets an Event Card from the conjuring, he will conjure another Event Card once more. This allows you to not even releasing any card from your deck, and you gets 2 already. Sure, conjuring an Event Card from a Conjuring any card ability is hard, but you can get some good Rares, Super-Rares and Legendaries on the way. He could actually conjure a token cards, or even, a superpower, which helps heck a ton. Because, you can get other Plant Hero's superpowers to help you getting rid of the zombies that are dangerous enough to fight against. Against Sprucemas Tree is tough as Gravitree on the Turn 4, the earliest turn possible to play him if the Plant Hero is not on Solar Class. He also has a Bullseye trait, which will make you have no chance to get a Superpower, if the Plant player has Bullseyes in the field. The easiest way to get rid of it is with Exploding Fruitcake, Blowgun Imp, Copter Commando, and more. Gallery SprucemasTree.png|Sprucemas Tree HD. SprucemasTreeH.png|Sprucemas Tree on ring. Trivia * This is the first event PvZH plant made by . * In terms of pages, this is the seventh PvZH Plant made by IAmPlayer. More Stuff Category:Plants Category:PvZH Plants Category:Plant Cards Category:PvZH Plants by IAmPlayer